


Swamp Love Song

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Drunkeness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghouls, Gore, I'm petty and horrible, M/M, Murder, Poor Life Choices, Violence, like mentions, murderers in love, sorry mom sorry god, subtlety in abundance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: Hux and Ben's date night adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernGentleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/gifts).



> Presented without comment for the Cannibal! Hux and Ghoul! Ben AU

Really, there was a limit to Hux's patience.

He had initially planned this outing as a discreet way for him and Ben to scope out the available query. A date night as it were. As such, they had driven out quite a ways from their known haunts and somehow had ended up in a run down old bar in some isolated backwaters town.

The air smelled stale and humid, like still water and dead things left to rot and fester for far too long. He figured there had to be a swamp near or several of them. As a general rule, they kept to more urban locales simply because the population was more apt to ignore Hux seducing someone into leaving with him. They were also more apt to ignore the fact that the person would never be seen again. It was a small wrinkle really.

Thus Hux found himself sitting beside Ben while both of them watched a rather rotund man with ginger hair--matching Hux's own--and a crooked nose that must have been broken a dozen or so times (if anyone had bothered to set it afterwards Hux would be surprised and he frankly didn't care regardless), as he drunkenly swayed and cussed. His vocalizations only growing more growled out and vulgar.

Hux had made his decision then and there.

Slipping a hand to Ben's thigh, Hux whispers that he would meet him out back, motioning towards the bloated man with a lift of the chin. Ben grins and nods.

The game was on.

****

Out back, Hux could hear the scuffle of boots being dragged against wooden floors signaling the guest of honor's arrival. Stubbing out the cigarette with the sole of his loafers, he straightens up.

"Well that was rather easy." Hux comments blandly, "though he does not look like the sharpest tool in the shed, truth be told."

Ben laughs, "He said I looked like someone he loves, it was amusing."

Hux strolls forward, the drunken man swaying slightly in his place, disarmingly docile. With an uncharacteristic swagger, Hux stops before the ginger haired man, sniffing disdainfully at the almost blueish bloated look of him. Distracted but the task, Hux barely manages to dodge the scarred meaty fist being aimed at his face. His reflexes finally kick in, he counters with an uppercut and the man goes down with a huff, splayed out on his back.

"A nasty fucker, isn't he?" Hux comments with mild amusement. This was going to be fun. Feeling around for the blade he always carries with him, Hux smiles beatifically at Ben and beckons him forward.

What neither of them expects is the blur of black that tackles Ben from the side. Standing there was hulk of a man in an ill fitting feather collared jacket that looked anachronistic and outdated.

The man on the ground sits up, already out of breath and spitting blood from a split lip.

"Glad you decided to join the party." His tone laced with gleeful menace.

Hux did not like that one bit, in fact, he would like nothing more than to carve out this brute's tongue and feed it to him. There would be no feeding tonight, no grand meals. No, Hux would not sully his pallet with such scum. They were going to play a little.

Ben, on the other hand, was well and truly angered. The blood-lust boiling in his veins, the urge to maim and kill rising up to almost choke him. He charges at the newly arrived assailant, eyes blood red and gleaming with half crazed energy. His body growing and morphing, a partially corporeal entity of violence and bloodshed. Maniacally, he tears into the man's flesh, limbs and blood scattering about the field, scream snuffed out into the dying light of the moon.

A bloody pulp was all that's left, a pool of blood and pulverized flesh. The ginger haired man on the ground seems to crumble all at once, flinging himself at Hux only to be met with edge of his blade in the stomach. The slickness of blood between them barely thrilling Hux. Thanks to this pig he would not have to replace the pristine dress shirt he was wearing, for that alone he should gouge out his eyes.

The man barely grunts as Hux thrusts the knife upward, flesh and fat parting slickly, guts spilling out between their bodies. _Disgusting._ Hux thinks, _not even worth my time._

Pushing him off the blade, the man writhes slightly on the ground, eyes rolling and unfocused. Hux kneels down, making sure he maintains as much eye contact as he can all the while. " _Pathetic_ ," he whispers as he expertly severs the man's jugular and watches the life bleed out of his green eyes.

"Get rid of them, I'll start the car." Hux directs, reeling Ben down for a bruising kiss.

"You were beautiful," Hux says sweetly.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you," Ben replies, flashing a blood stained grin, "my vicious human," He coos affectionately, leaning down to capture Hux's lips once more, the taste of copper and dirt like a balm.

"Go," Hux says as he pushes Ben back and heads towards the car, mentally mapping out the quickest ways to leave town.

_Perhaps it wasn't all for not._ he muses, grinning smugly as he revs up the engine, ready to leave at the drop of a hat.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](http://macabreverbosity.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
